Pixie Fay
Pixie is the current Fairy type gym leader in Kuroi. When defeated she gives out the Legendary badge. The Legend Badge is a silver plate with a tiny diamond shaped shard of rose quartz in the center. Every one of these quartz shards are taken from pieces of quartz imported from Mt. Moon in Kanto. Background As a child Pixie had always been part of the cultural elite on account of her father, Adamas Fay, being a prominent movie director. Because she is an only child and her mother had been taken from the family in Pixie's infancy Adamas did not trust anyone to watch his daughter while he was away filming in various regions, and so took her with him everywhere he went. Because of this Pixie has been to every region at least once in her life and has been interacting with foreign people and Pokemon for most of her life. Because she was never a shy child and she was never in the same place very long Pixie had to make new friends every couple of months as her father moved. As her father moved she has lived in most of the cities considered cultural giants, including Celadon, Goldenrod, Lilycove, Hearthhome, Jubilife, Nimbasa, Castelia, Lumiose, and Fortuna City. When living in these places she made friends and still maintains these contacts to this day. When Pixie was 19 she felt constricted by her strict father and craved independence. In order to achieve this as best she could she decided that she wanted to have her own job instead of just living off the money her father earned as a director. However, because her father would not let her live on her own and he continued to move around constantly her options for holding a steady job were limited. Weighing her options she decided that modelling was her best option; it was something that she could do on the move, she had made the connects needed while she moved around, and most importantly she had the looks. In little time her career sky-rocketed and she had done work for many important cultural figures, including some work with Elesa of Nimbasa City fame. Even with a busy career and full social life Pixie never forgot her passion for Pokemon and continued to seek them out where ever she went, though she still had none of her own. After modelling for two years Pixie decided that she no longer wanted to move around with her father and finally gained the courage to tell him she wanted to settle down somewhere. After an argument Pixie left and came to Kuroi to live permanently and has lived in the Skyline ever since. Upon arrival, after finding a place to live, the first thing she did was set out to find a Pokemon of her own. Visiting several shelters she eventually found a small Eevee with which she had an immediate connection and promptly brought it home and named her Scarlett. Soon after her adoption Scarlett transformed into a Sylveon, which at that time was unusual because Fairy Pokemon were just starting to emerge and there had been no scientific classification of them yet. Worried, she brought Scarlett in to be examined, after which the Pokemon was taken away from Pixie for scientific research. This began a year long legal battle for custody of the Pokemon which Pixie eventually won. In the process of rescuing her Sylveon, Pixie became aware of the brutal and cold experiments that were being conducted on Fairy Pokemon in attempts to classify them and discover their potential; many of them taking place under her feet in Kuroi's Lower City. After her legal victor she vowed to do whatever she could to protect Fairy type Pokemon from the shadowy forces that used them in her own city and abroad. Today, Pixie has used her fame and fortune to construct the Fairy type gym in Kuroi City. The gym acts as both an official Tatsu League sanctified gym as well as a sanctuary for all Fairy type Pokemon. By day she operates as gym leader and hands out the Legend Badge to those that manage to defeat her; by night she acts as somewhat of a vigilante by waging legal wars on companies mistreating Pokemon and sometimes patrols the streets with Scarlett to intercept corporate goons looking to steal stray Pokemon. Personality Despite being well off financially and very popular Pixie remains very humble and down to earth, a result of her father's strict parenting. Pixie has a kind heart and is soft spoken most of the time. In addition to this, because she is used to meeting new people and Pokemon where ever shegoes she is always friendly to strangers and greets them warmly. Her passion for Pokemon runs deep and she almost always asks to meet with a challengers Pokemon before engaging in a Pokemon League match. She has a concern for any Pokemon's well being and has been known to give trainers various potions or healing salves after a battle to ease a Pokemon's journey to a proper Pokemon Center. Her concern for Pokemon is also the key to Pixie's fiery side and she becomes very loud, outspoken, and stubborn if she believes a Pokemon's safety is in jeopardy. Her personal trust and faith in her own Pokemon is absolute and though some trainers have tried her faith can not be shaken. Attitudes Towards Things and People Being both outgoing and friendly, Pixie greets everyone she meets with a warm smile. She is quick to trust people, but remembers those that abuse that trust. To those that she is friends with she is quick to offer a helping hand and is not shy to spread the wealth that she has amassed. She loves her profession as both a gym leader and a model, continuing to work in both fields making for a busy life. Her passion for Pokemon is extreme and concern for a Pokemon's well being overrides most other issues for her. This concern sometimes overrides her own concern for personal safety and she will patrol the Skyline, Upper, and Lower City of Kuroi in an attempt to save lost or stray Pokemon and trainers from the criminals that skulk the streets. Behaviours and Habits Being so friendly and used to meeting new people she greets all she meets with a warm smile. Another habit that has been instilled in her as a result of her career is her tendency to stand in very posh or vogue poses while battling without realising it. Appearance Standing at 5" 9' Pixie is tall for a woman and uses this to her advantage by showing off her long legs during photo shoots. She naturally has black hair and light blue eyes but her hair colour can change any day of the week to meet her preference. Most often her hair is done up in an elaborate style in some shade of pink, her favourite colour. She has soft pale skin but doesn't often wear revealing clothes to show it. Her all time favourite clothing style come out of Hearthome and Jubilife, where she was born. Pokemon Sylveon: Scarlett has been with Pixie ever since she moved to Kuroi and found her in a Pokemon shelter as an Eevee. The two of them are inseparable and Pixie's faith in her Pokemon is unshakeable. Scarlett was one of the earlier evolutions into a Fairy type and was taken away to be studied because of it. Pixie had to fight a year long legal battle to regain her beloved Pokemon. Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss: This family of Pokemon were some of the first to come into the Kuroi gym after Pixie announced it as a sanctuary. After being dropped off by an anonymous character Pixie came to rely on them to help with running the sanctuary. After a solid trust had been established between them Pixie started using the whole family in gym battles. Dedenne: Somewhat of a guilty pleasure for her, Pixie had Dedenne imported from Kalos to be part of her gym specifically because she thought it was so cute. Pixie originally thought Dedenne was part of the Pikachu evolutionary family. Gardevoir: Originally coming into the gym as a Kirlia, it took Pixie several months of kind care to help Gardevoir past the abuse she faced from her trainer. Now, after evolving, Gardevoir has regained her elegance and Pixie uses her in League matches to strengthen her confidence in her own abilities. Because of her work Pixie was awarded a piece of Gardervoirite by an anonymous donor from Lumiose which she uses in battles against especially strong trainers. Marill: Another one of Pixie's early rescues, Marill came from the same Pokemon shelter that Scarlett did. After being released from the shelter's care Marill has developed an intense protection over Pixie and will go to great lengths to see her safe. She uses Marill around the sanctuary extensively because she knows she can count on him. Azumarill: One of Pixie's newest additions to the sanctuary, Azumarill exhibits violent tendencies around other Pokemon and so must be kept separate from the others. Pixie believes this is a result of events in his mysterious past and is looking into therapy for the Pokemon. In the mean time she uses him in gym battles with strong trainers as an outlet for his emotions. Florges: A Pokemon Pixie caught while on a business trip to the Kalos region, Florges is one of the few Pokemon that Pixie caught herself out of the wild. Random Facts - Shortly after she had a fight with her father and moved to Kuroi Adamas retired from the film making scene to move to Kuroi to be with his daughter. While she lives in the southern part of the city to be close to the gym he lives in the west side of the city. The fact that her father moved to the same city doesn't bother Pixie one bit. - She has a habit of walking around the gym in her bare feet when not battling. - Her and Elesa meet often to catch up, go shopping, and make plans for future collaborations. - The Legend Badge is a silver plate with a tiny diamond shaped shard of rose quartz in the center. Every one of these quartz shards are taken from pieces of quartz imported from Mt. Moon in Kanto. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, she can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow her character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders